


Revenant

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, POV Mick Rory, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Mick and Len have a late night conversation, Leo interrupts.





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

The rest of the crew thinks he likes eating in the middle of the night. Mick slides a plate onto the counter and waits, staring at Axl in his cage. He’s been lying to the team, but there are some things he doesn’t know how to give up.

“Replacing me with a poor man’s copy?”

Mick lifts his eyes to take in the hallucination of his partner. “Leo’s you, just a different you, from a different world.”

“Attached already?”

“He has a partner,” Mick chides as he pulls out the bread.

Len makes a contemplative noise.

“He won’t stay long,” Mick placates as he decides on mustard and sets it next to the bread.

“You go with him you’ll be killed.”

“If I leave, the crew will get themselves killed,” Mick counters. 

Len crosses his arms and glares.

Mick mirrors him.

“Who are you talking to?” Leo asks, stepping into the room.

Mick gestures at Axl. No one’s questioned him before.

Leo stares at Len. “You said he died.”

“Finally, someone other than you can see me,” Len gripes. 

“The Professor thought he might be a time remnant,” Mick manages.

Leo steps close, touches Len carefully. “We should get Vibe.”


End file.
